The Fatal Mistake
by La.Regina.Di.Morte
Summary: Daniel Potter was the Boy who lived, loved by everyone, fawned over by his parends, adored by his fans... He was the one who Defeated the most powerful Dark Lord, he would save the Wizarding world... Right? My twist on the normal Potter twin story's.


I hate Disclaimers so I won't write one, bwhahahahaha

**0**_**o0o0o0...0o0o0o**_

They hailed him as the Boy-Who-Lived, their Saviour

They adored him, for something that he couldn't remember

They wrote about him, in books and newspapers

He was famous, he had fan clubs all around england, he was the Boy-Who-Lived.

Right? The great Albus Dumbledore just couldn't be wrong, now could he? He himself had proclaimed him as the Boy-Who-Lived, unlike his twin brother, Harry.

Right? Harry just couldn't be the Boy-Who-Lived, with that tiny scar in his forehead, and so little magic.

Right?...

Daniel Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen one and savior of the wizarding world, was sitting on his bed in his grand room, stuffed with his most treasured, beautiful and expensive presents, the walls where decorated with paintings and pictures, the furniture was made of redwood and oak.

Daniel was an arrogant and spoiled child, being the Eldest twin and thus heir to the potter fortune, made him even more arrogant, it also didn't help having a brother who was the same age.

"Daniel, are you coming?" A soft feminine voice called called from below.

"I'm coming, mum" Daniel called back, swiftly standing up and looking into his mirror

"Brush your hair, deary, and you will look like a celebrity" the mirror answered him, promting Daniel to brush his dark brown curling hair before heading downstairs.

As he walked into the living room, he saw his several minutes younger brother, and scowled lightly, before turning to his parents who where smiling at him "Daniel, this is Albus Dumbledore, he will teach you how to control your magic until you go to Hogwarts, now say hello, dear"

His brother wasn't inportand, right? He didn't defeat the most feared Dark Lord, Right? So he doesn't need the attention, or private lessons, Right?

A now fourteen year old Daniel Potter was sitting on his bed, acting like a moody but spoiled child, his several minutes younger brother was the cause of his moodiness, if that dratted boy hadn't gone and ran off then he wouldn't have been in this predicament.

He was grounded for insulting his brother and causing him to run away.

But wasn't _HE_ the Boy who lived? Wasn't _he_ the saviour of the wizarding world? Right?

It had been _he_ who had saved the wizarding word, _HE_, the Boy-Who-Lived! They didn't have the right to ground him for something that was hardly _his_ fault, Right?

Daniel Potter sighted, it had been one month and two weeks ever since his brother had ran off, Voldemort had increased his attacks, the Death Eaters had become immune to vitaserum for some reason or an other.

And there was nothing that he could do about it, _he_ the Saviour of the Wizarding world was helpless , and he _hated_ it, he was supposed to fight those Death Eaters, to scare them into running away by apearing to the rescue of those inocent witches and wizards and thus making himself more famous.

Damn it!

He looked up as his parents entered the room, teary eyed and on the verge of collapsing.

He was only Fourteen, what could he do to help them?

"Mom, Dad, what happened!" fright entered his voice as he jumped up helping his mother to a chair and offering an other to his Father

"Harry" Lilly sobbed "your brother, Harry, he... he..."

"he is the one that Defeated Voldemort, he is the chosen one, Daniel" Jamed finished as Lilly had burst into tears again

"NOOOO" Daniel yelled shocked "no, he can't be, he hardly had any magick! You said so yourself, Dad! He's nearly a squib! He can't be"

_No, no, no, I'm the boy who lived, Right?_

_Wrong.... no, it can't be wrong, Albus Dumbledore told them himself, I can't be not the saviour of the wizarding world, Right?_

_Wrong, no, no, no! Why didn't they see this sooner! Then Harry hadn't ran off..._

_**NO**_

He stood there, on the battle field, he knew the truth, but the wizarding world didn't, he wasn't ment to do this, but he had to fill in for his brother, who was now missing for six years, presumed dead.

They had had a Funeral and all, without a body, but it hardly mattered, Harry Potter, the true saviour of the wizarding world was gone.

Now was all that mattered he stood there, where he had envisioned himself standing together with his parents and Uncles, but it was only his Father and Remus Lupin that survived.

Sirius Black had fallen at the hands of Bellatrix LeStrange

His mother had died in Potter manor from werewolf bites and scratches.

His friends had died honorably in battle.

But the moment had come, the Light would Prevail, even though Death Eaters where aproaching from all sides.

It was then that he saw the most terrifying being to grace the earth.

The Dark Lord's Second in Command, the Prince of the Dead, with his chilling killing curse green eyes; his honing laugh; his white skin; his long, silk like, black hair; and sharp tongue.

He stood next to the second most terrifying being to walk upon the Earth, The Dark Lord himself.

A surprisingly handsome man with chestnut brown eyes and dark curling hair, but with a cutting tone and a twisted humor.

"Daniel" a cold calculating voice said directly to his left, he turned and came face to face with the person of his nightmares, the Prince of the Dead.

"I'll take great pleasure in animating your corpse, you know, but first, there are some things we need to discuss" sharp teeth where visible, and Daniel stood rooted to the spot, all the spells that he knew eluded his grasp.

Four firm hands grasped him from behind, holding him tight.

The Prince of Death smirked and without looking around he called out, with a commanding air "Take the werewolf and the stag, I need them alive" his eerie green eyes glittered with amusement for a moment "If one of them manges to escape, kill him"

And with that Daniel Potter knew no more, a heavy object had collided with his head, causing him to loose consciousness, he had, however, heard his father call "Let me go, you monsters, let me go!"

Daniel Potter awoke, several hours later, in a dim and dirty cell, he moaned, receiving an other moan in reply.

Curious he looked around and saw that his father and uncle where in the same cell, slowly and carefully he made his way over to them.

"Your alive" was the first thing that James said as Daniel awoke him

"Where the heck are we?" was the First thing that Remus said when he woke up.

"Welcome to the Dark Lord's Lair" a cold voice sounded from the door of the cell "How kind of you to join us"

Daniel, James and Remus all looked up simultaneously towards the direction of the sound and froze when they saw the Prince of the Dead looking down at them though the bars, his eerie green eyes glittering with amusement, his wand in his slim fingers and a smile played on his lips.

"You are of course curious why you are here, why I left you alive and not reanimated your cold dead corpses, not to worry, I'll do that, _later_" a cold smirk replaced the smile

"Don't you recognize me? Daddy? Uncle Moony? Dearest _Brother_?"

Daniel froze

"It's me, _Harry_"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" James let out an earsplitting cry

The Wizarding World was _doomed_

and so was the Muggle world


End file.
